The Last Laugh/Transcript
Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Take care of Riddles now! Grayson (fist raised): And here we are, Miguel Sanchez! We know you're Riddles, the serial killer plaguing the carnival! Miguel: Oh, you must be mistaken... I'm merely an acrobat, nothing more, nothing less. Grayson: Then how do you explain evidence of your scars found on your mask, hmm? Or the eyebags that you're sporting right now! Face it, Miguel, the jig's up. We had the last laugh! Miguel: You think you're so clever, solving the crime, beating me. You have no idea what I am, detective. And, you never will! (Miguel then pulled a rope, causing debris to crash down in the scrapyard as he started fleeing). Grayson: No! We can't let him get out of our grasp! He's the only person who knows where Velma is! Grayson (looking in the distance): I think I see him, that shadow running over there! Guns at the ready, , we're going in! (Velma was tied up and Miguel stood in a clearing). Grayson: Come out, come out, wherever you are! We know you're here! Miguel: I'm not trying to hide. Hiding would mean that I'm guilty. I'm not. I'm only paying the carnival it's just desserts. Grayson: Whatever do you mean?! We know the carnival has done some foul things, but serial murder was your doing! Miguel: The carnival deserved to feel my wrath. You don't understand, . You never will. Miguel: You see, my aunt had dwarfism. Frau enslaved her in this carnival and made her work like a dog. All she received was hate everyday, no pay... Migeul: …and then, a group, who saw her as nothing but a freak, attacked her. They killed her where she stood. All because she was different. Miguel: That made my father snap. He lost everything that day, and eventually, he became Riddles. The first Riddles. The original. Miguel (smiling): He wanted revenge for what they did. For everything, for all the pain they enacted... he made it his crusade, his life's goal. He wanted to avenge a loved one, how is that wrong? Miguel: He put the carnival through his games, one by one, taking them all out one by one. He would make them pay. But then, your weapons expert shot and killed him! You took my father away from me! Miguel (trying to compose himself): So, I made it my life's goal to follow in his footsteps and make him proud. I'd continue the Sanchez legacy. I'd make them all pay. Grayson: So... you did. You murdered so many people on some warpath! They were sisters, and brothers, and children, just like you were! Just like your aunt was! Can't you see that?! Miguel: Hush now, I'm talking. Everyone in that circus was a sinner, they cannot escape the truth. Just like Roxi attempted to escape me, even though her efforts were futile. I cracked her bones one by one, felt her screams ringing through my ears, as I brought the hammer down slowly, blow by blow. Miguel (holding a dice): How about one last game? I roll my dice; if it lands on an even number, I kill your friend. If I roll an even, I end my own life. One final game to end it all. What do you say? Grayson (aiming his gun): You... you madman! Put the dice down! Miguel (smiling): And here I roll... (Grayson then shot at Miguel's shoulder). Miguel (holding his shoulder): No, no, my game. You ruined it! Grayson (holding handcuffs): And now, you're going away for a long time, Sanchez! Nicolette: So many murders, so many crimes! Mr. Sanchez, these acts are incredibly violent! Miguel (staring blankly at the judge): Do you have family? Nicolette (angry): That's not something I'll discuss with you! We're for a trial, and that's what it shall remain! Miguel (tilting his head): Wouldn't you do anything to help them? That's all I did, your honour. I helped a family member. I honoured my family, can't you se- Nicolette: That's quite enough! For all your crimes, I feel obliged to sentence you to life imprisonment in solitary confinement! May you never walk the streets again! Court is adjourned! Velma (sighing): My gosh, , you have no idea what it was like. He kept me prisoner, stood over me, laughing, scraping a knife against my skin. I thought I was a goner! Barbara (relieved): Velma! Oh, Velma! I couldn't be happier to see you okay! (The pair then share a heartfelt hug). Barbara: Come on, darling, let's get you rested up. I can't imagine what you went through... Velma: I'd... like that. Thank you, , for saving me, I'll never forget it. The Joke's on You (5/5)